Pit vs Goku
intro God Fighter vs God Protector , two legendary warriors will be going head to head! , 60 seconds , no research , melee!!! Pre-battle pre-figh pre-battle Pit is walking Around hercule city , pit says he must find hades and defeat Him , goku then Flies infront of Pit , goku says wow you look different, I’ve never seen anyone like you before , pit asks who are you? , goku says I’m goku a sayain from earth , pit says a sayian? , well anyways I’m looking for hades can you help , goku says sure but he wants to test out pits skills in a fight , pit agrees to fight . pit and goku rush at each other Triumph or die! 50! goku punches pit across the face , pit slashes Goku with his blade , goku uses his super god fist on pit and punches him across the face , pit shoots a light arrow at goku , goku says yikes and uses instant transmission to teleport out of the way , goku says don’t hold back on me , pit then frezzes time , pit then uses his explosive flame . 40! goku says that was impressive, goku then charges up a kamehameha, goku shots the blast at pit , pit puts up his barrier and reflects the attack back at goku , goku takes the attack , a huge explosion happens , goku and pit collide fists , shock waves are heard all throughout the universe . 30! goku says it’s time to get serious , goku then turns ssj , pit freezes time and uses his instant death attack on goku , goku gets knocked out of ssj , goku then lies on the ground in pain , goku then eats a senzu bean and recovers from the attack ,pit then uses his blind , blinding goku , pit then shoots a mega lazer at goku , goku says ouch , goku then uses a dragon fist on pit , the attack puts a whole through pits cheast , pit spits out blood , pit then uses the pieces heal and recovers from the attack. 20! goku goes ssj3 , pit uses his metor shower , causing a rain of mentors to fall from the sky , goku uses instant transmission and teleports out of the way of the attack , goku then punches pit in the face using his soaring fist , pit uses his petrifying attack , causing goku to not be able to move , pit then uses his weaken attack , causing Goku to get very tired And lose power. 10! goku then powers down from ssj3 , Goku then transforms into ssj God , Goku recovers all of his power , Goku then punches pit in the face , Goku then kicks pit in the face and slams him into the ground , pit shoots a light arrow at Goku , the attack doesn’t even faze Goku , Goku then charges up a kamehmha , pit becomes invisible , Goku launches the attack , pit dodges , Goku then says no More you’re mine , Goku then punches pit using his dragon fist!, The attack goes right throw pits cheast , Goku then comes out from the other side of pits cheast . KO! pit falls on the ground , yelling in pain , Palutena is Crying in her room over pit being on the brink of death , Goku then congratulations pit , telling him he put up a good fight , Goku then gives pit a Senzu bean , pit fully recovers , Goku and pit shake hands , Goku asks where hades is , pit says he doesn’t know , Goku agrees to help pit find hades , the two warriors fly off together to find hades this melees winner is.... Goku!!! Category:Anime Vs Video Games Category:DBZ vs Video Games Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Fighters with godly power Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:Kid Icarus vs Dragon Ball Z themed Fights